


Are You Fluffing Kidding Me?

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Porn, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Derek and Erica are pornstars, Exhibitionism, Facials, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, I mean fluffing is pretty public, M/M, Pornstars, Sort of? - Freeform, Stiles is a paid intern sort of thing, accidental facial, fluffer, stiles is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a paid intern at a porn production company. It's really the same as being a paid intern at any other kind of production company until the day that he gets asked to fill in for the missing fluffer. It's hard to say no to the extra money, not to mention the actor he's being asked to fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Fluffing Kidding Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me when I discovered what a fluffer is and that the position is legitimate and exists. For those that don't know, the fluffer is responsible for keeping an actor aroused between takes but never actually appears on camera. So I just kind of took that information and ran with it. Enjoy!

“Bilinski!” Stiles sighed as the director got his name wrong again. It’s not that it bothered him, no he’d been called worse things. It just made it exceedingly difficult to cash his checks from work because they were never technically made out to him. 

“Coming,” Stiles called back, picking up the tray of refreshments and such. They were between takes and it was Stiles’ job to make sure that everyone stayed hydrated. A lot of people often were disgusted or self-righteous when they heard that Stiles worked for a porn company, but behind the scenes it was just like any other movie production studio. Except the actors were naked. And the props were all sex toys. But everything else was the same, including the need for some broke college student to get coffees and lunches. That was what Stiles did. It was weird to get used to at first, but now he didn’t even flinch when a pair of tits walked by or an erect dick bobbed into his vision. Stiles handed out drinks to everybody, pushing up his thick-framed glasses as they started to slide down his face. 

“Oh Batman,” a female voice called seductively. Stiles smiled, rolling his eyes a bit. 

“Yes, Catwoman?” he asked, turning around to see Erica. He’d gotten used to the naked people but sometimes he was still a bit surprised that everyone was so comfortable with themselves. Stiles had never expected that he would make friends with any of the actors, but Erica had a sharp wit and a loud personality and Stiles loved hanging out with her in and out of work.

“You have my cranberry juice?” she asked as another member of the production team brought her a little robe. 

“When have I ever forgotten?” Stiles asked, wiggling a cup in her direction. 

“Only all the time,” Erica snorted, taking the cup gratefully. She downed it quickly, handing it back to Stiles with a grateful smile. “Hey, did you hear who my shooting partner was today?” she asked, knocking her hip into Stiles’ gently. Up until now it had just been Erica, but she was about to get “caught” or something. Stiles hadn’t paid attention to the build up. 

“No, who is it?” Stiles asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Derek,” Erica answered, a positively feral grin on her face. Stiles’ cheeks went red and his throat went a bit dry. Derek was ridiculously attractive, which Stiles supposed was a given for porn, but Derek took it way too far. His cheekbones and his jaw and his body, all of it had Stiles practically panting. Derek almost never spoke unless he was required to, but that didn’t stop Stiles from talking at the other man and making a fool of himself. Still, that tiny quirk of Derek’s lips or the roll of his eyes with a ghost of a smile was enough to keep Stiles talking. “You really should just ask him out,” Erica said, breaking Stiles out of his inner thoughts.

“Erica, he does porn,” Stiles hissed, as though that explained it, “He does straight porn with people who look like you and then here I am with my dick and looking the way that I do and it’s just a bad plan all around.” Erica just rolled her eyes. 

“You’re ridiculous,” she said in a sing-song voice. Just then, the director, Finstock, called for everyone to get back in places so Stiles scurried off the set and went to refill everybody’s drinks. He nearly slammed into someone trying to leave the room and he would know those pecs anywhere, even under a shirt. Stiles looked up to see Derek staring at him, eyebrows raised. 

“Hey Derek,” Stiles greeted, already blushing nervously, “Shooting with Erica today I see. That’s great, she’s great. Really awesome sense of humor. Unlike some people, eh? Not that you’re not great! I mean, you are. But I mean like, you don’t laugh much. Or at all. But you’re still really good at what you do. Not that I watch what you do! Oh god. Okay, I’m gonna go before this gets worse.” Stiles skirted around the older man, watching him, and sure enough there was the rolling eyes and the ghost smile. Stiles bit his lip and blushed as he rushed off to refill everyone’s drinks before the next break. 

\--

“Cut!” Finstock shouted, “Everybody take five!” Stiles swooped in before he could be called, handing out drinks to their receptive owners. Derek’s was a cup of blue Gatorade. Stiles handed it to him and scuttled away before he could make himself look even more stupid. He came over to Erica, a new cup of cranberry juice in hand. 

“He’s staring at you,” she said with a smile, not moving her lips. Stiles resisted the urge to whip his head around to check. 

“I’m not asking him out,” Stiles whispered back. 

“Bilinski!” Finstock screamed and Stiles jumped, nearly upending the rest of the drinks on his tray. 

“Yes?” Stiles answered, walking over, people grabbing waters from his tray as he did. 

“I’m gonna keep this to the point,” Finstock said, hands on his hips, “No one scheduled a fluffer for today and we need some fluffing. It’ll be an additional $300 on your paycheck for this week since this isn’t in your job description. Will you fill in?”

“You… You want me…” Stiles stumbled over his words, blinking stupidly, “You want me to fluff… Derek?”

“That’s the idea, Bilinski,” Finstock said, somewhat impatiently, “So will you do it or not?”

“$300?” Stiles asked somewhat hesitantly. FInstock just nodded. He didn’t want to seem like that stereotypical college kid that would do anything for money, but he’d been eating instant noodles for the past two weeks and with that money, he could pay rent and get some decent groceries. Plus, this wasn't just some random actor. This was Derek. Lip quirks and ghost smiles Derek. That made it different, at least for Stiles. He nodded his head somewhat numbly and suddenly the tray was gone from his hands and someone bodily pushed him so that he was stumbling to a stop in front of Derek. 

“Hey Derek,” Stiles greeted again, wincing slightly at how fake happy he sounded, “This is uh… This is really awkward. Uhh well, I’m temporary fluffer I guess, so I’m supposed to fluff? I’m not sure how you usually like to be fluffed, I mean, I’ve never fluffed before but really just—“

“Only do what you’re comfortable with,” Derek said, his voice low and soft, his eyes searching. Stiles had to look away, unable to hold the gaze. 

“Alrighty well… I’m just gonna… touch your dick now I guess,” Stiles said. This had to be the most awkward he had ever felt in his entire life. Hesitantly, he reached down and took Derek’s cock into his hand and it was weird, it was weird, it was so goddamn weird. There were production assistants running around, there were people checking the lights and the microphones, there were make up artists and set designers, and here Stiles was standing in the middle of all of them with Derek’s dick in his hand. Still, he had a job to do. He started stroking Derek’s cock, not really sure how aroused he was supposed to be keeping him. 

“Slower,” Derek murmured. When Stiles looked up, Derek was already looking at him and Stiles had to look away, cheeks burning. Derek continued to give Stiles soft instructions and Stiles realized that this was the most Derek had ever spoken to him. He was finally beginning to feel comfortable with the whole situation when Finstock yelled for everyone to get back in their places. Stiles jumped, surprised, before giving Derek a rushed mumble and scurrying away. Stiles went to the bathroom and washed his hands before taking off his glasses and splashing some cold water on his face. He was pretty sure that fluffers weren’t supposed to get turned on when they were fluffing. He stayed there for another minute until his semi went back down. When he was sure that he looked normal, Stiles went to retrieve his tray of empty cups and refilled them all for the next break in filming. 

\--

“Fluffer!” Finstock called. It took Stiles a minute to remember that that was his position for the day. And so it went on. Stiles would refill the drinks and then hand them out before being beckoned to pay homage to Derek’s dick. Well, that was how Stiles saw it anyway. Derek would stand close, almost intimately close and whisper instructions for Stiles so that he would keep him aroused, but not too aroused. Stiles would find himself glancing at Derek more and more but he always made sure to look away before he did something stupid like try to kiss the older man. Everything was vaguely routine until this last break. 

“You want me to do what?” Stiles asked, needing to hear the request repeated. 

“Blowjob,” Finstock repeated bluntly, “He needs to be wet and ready for the rest of this scene. I’ll add an additional $150.” That would make it a total of $450. There was no way Stiles could afford to pass that up. He gave Finstock a robotic sort of nod before walking over to Derek. 

“You don’t have to,” Derek said quietly, having heard the exchange. 

“No, no it’s fine,” Stiles said, still a little dazed at what he was about to do. He dropped down to his knees and shut his eyes for a moment. Before he could think about it for too long, Stiles pushed his glasses up his nose, grabbed Derek’s cock and started going for it. He knew better than to rush in and choke, so he bobbed his head, taking more of Derek into his mouth with each downward motion. He used his hand on whatever he wasn’t reaching, spreading his spit around. Finstock wanted wet and ready. Stiles continued on, eyes shut, trying to pretend that there weren’t loads of other people around when suddenly, he felt a hand rest in his hair. His eyes shot open and they widened when he looked up and saw Derek making the faces that he usually saved for the set. Then Derek looked down at Stiles and saw Stiles looking up at him. Suddenly, Stiles felt warmth fill his mouth and he pulled off with a jolt as he realized that Derek was coming. White filled his vision and Stiles realized belatedly that it was because come had gotten on his glasses, as well as the rest of his face. 

“Fuck, I am so sorry,” Derek said, the tips of his ears pink as he stole a random piece of fabric from someone passing by and began to clean off Stiles’ face. Stiles was still kneeling there, blinking stupidly. He’d made Derek come. Derek had just taken off Stiles’ glasses and was working on cleaning them when Stiles took the plunge. 

“Do you wanna go out some time?” he blurted out. A slow smile spread across Derek’s face. 

“I’d like that,” Derek answered, handing Stiles back his cleaned glasses. The two stayed there like that for a minute, smiling idiotically at each other. 

“You’re the worst fluffer we’ve ever had,” Finstock snapped before screaming at people to clean everything up. They would have to finish this scene another day since Derek had already come, so everyone got to leave early. Stiles and Derek left together, bumping shoulders and blushing smiles as they made their way to the coffee shop a few blocks over for their first date. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
